deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus vs Darkseid
Pistashio= Beerus vs Darkseid is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Created by Pistashio. Description Season 2 Episode 11! Dragon Ball vs DC Comics! Two of the Strongest Gods in DC and Dragon Ball meet for a Epic Godly Battle! The God of ''Apokolips ''take on the God of Destruction! '' Interlude Wiz: Gods they can be made up or myth but they are usually very powerful. '''Boomstick: Such as Beerus, the Universe 7 God of Destruction.' Wiz: And Darkseid, the God of Apokolips. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Beerus Wiz: Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7, and as such, it is his duty to destroy inhabited planets to allow new life to grow and to keep balance within the universe, in opposing force to the Kais, who are the Gods of Creation. Nominally, Beerus's duties are to coordinate with the Kais to promote overall mortal development within his own universe by removing obstacles and inadequate species; though he is less interested in his duties than he is in pursuing his own interests and has an antagonistic relationship with his counterparts. Before the end of Dragon Ball Super, it's shown that Beerus's attitude isn't uncommon among the Gods of Destruction, and those that pursue this goal are considered to be the best. Boomstick: Beerus was on Earth once before in the past. He claims to have driven the dinosaurs to extinction due to their attitude; however, while this was clearly a joking reference to dinosaurs being extinct in real life as they still thrive in the Dragonball universe. Wiz: Beerus awakened and learned from Whis that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by Frieza, and expressed a desire to kill him the next time they crossed paths. Whis informed him that Frieza was killed by Goku (inaccurate, as it was really Future Trunks who killed him). Noticing Goku's Super Saiyan form in a vision of his fight with Frieza, Beerus remembered a dream about a Super Saiyan God. Wanting to fight a worthy opponent, Beerus tracked down Goku on King Kai's planet. Boomstick: Neither Goku nor King Kai knew anything about a Super Saiyan God, so Beerus decided to go to Earth, promising not to destroy it unless someone there offended him. Goku challenged Beerus to a fight, and Beerus easily defeated him with two blows, despite the fact that Goku was in Super Saiyan 3 form. Wiz: King Kai contacted Vegeta and explained the situation to him, figuring he was the most likely to get Beerus angry. It was Vegeta's job to stop anyone from offending Beerus, who arrived at Bulma's birthday party with Whis and ate much of the food there, which they found to be delicious. When Mai shot at Trunks, one of the bullets hit Beerus in the head. Beerus was about to destroy the earth when Vegeta did a song and dance about bingo, entertaining Beerus enough to spare the earth. Boomstick: However, not long after, when Beerus asked Majin Buu to give him some pudding, Buu refused, leading to a fight between then in which Beerus easily defeated Buu and decided to destroy the earth. The other Z Fighters were unable to defeat him, though when Beerus attacked Bulma, Vegeta became enraged and was able to inflict a bit of damage on him. Wiz: Beerus still won, and told Oolong he would spare the earth if he beat him at rock-paper-scissors, which Beerus won. Then Goku arrived and, after confirming that Beerus would spare the earth if a Super Saiyan God defeated him, summoned Shenron and wished to know how to create a Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: With Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Videl (who was pregnant with Pan) transferring energy into Goku, Goku became a Super Saiyan God and fought Beerus. Beerus won this fight, but decided to spare the earth out of respect for Goku and love for its food. Wiz: Though he claimed to have used up all his power, he really only used 70% of his full power, and revealed to Goku that Whis was his teacher and other universes have more powerful fighters than theirs. Beerus and Whis returned to their home world, where Beerus ate an entire glob of wasabi, which was too spicy for him and caused him to destroy many nearby planets, until Whis knocked him out with a single karate chop. After eating some sushi, Beerus went to sleep for three years. Boomstick: His power far surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu. Going further, V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z. However, this is disproven in the film when Beerus reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. He usually uses his power to destroy planets, and he is strong enough to destroy even an entire galaxy. Wiz: As seen in Dragon Ball Super, during his clash with Super Saiyan God Goku, their shockwaves from their punches were strong enough to shake the whole Universe, and would destroy it in a few punches, he was later able to create a blast powerful enough to destroy the universe, however, it is said by Whis that during the fight with Goku, that Beerus used up 70% of his full power in the fight, and that he had not been that worked up in a long time. The God of Destruction's power is in another dimension altogether. Boomstick: This is because as the God of Destruction, he has to destroy other planets so new planets may arise and give new life. The overwhelming power of Beerus exceeds even that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels; Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, of course beating Goku in Super Saiyan 3 by just two hits by flicking him and rendering him unconscious with merely a chop to the neck. He also takes down Mystic Gohan with a single kick to the abdomen, causes Gotenks to defuse, and dominates full-powered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta as well. Wiz: Further in the series, it is reveal that he is a subordinate of the Omni-King, an omnipotent being that rules over all universes who is countless times more powerful than him. During the event of the Tournament of Power, for the first time, he shows utter panic and deep fear when Zeno threats to erase him and the entire universe he manages if Goku and his team loses the tournament. Boomstick: Beerus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Wiz: He surrounds his body with a sun-like energy sphere then fires an purple energy wave from his palm, But his strongest Technique is the Hakai. Boomstick: As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses the power to destroy anything with little effort, turning it into dust. In the Battle of Gods he does it by tapping what he wants to destroy, as shown on an egg he was holding after his 39 years old nap. Wiz: in Dragon Ball Super anime does the same to destroy half a planet. In the Future Trunks saga of the anime, he is shown doing it also by extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Beerus causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothingness as he did with Zamasu; and in episode 69 by simply pointing with his pointer and middle finger without saying a word, as he did on Dr. Mashirito. Boomstick: The effects on the victim are shown to be incredibly painful as Zamasu was shown screaming with agony as he was disintegrating. Ghosts, on the other hand, who are non-corporeal beings do not display this, as shown with Dr. Mashirito (though they are still vulnerable to this technique). Despite his incredible power, he has a limit that can be matched and surpassed, just like all characters from Dragon Ball. Wiz: He's Lack of self-control. Sometimes acts childish and gets angry over small things when he doesn't get his way (Was going to destroy Earth over not getting a cup of pudding) Boomstick: He's also REALLY Arrogant and cocky, But he is still one of the strongest Gods in ''Dragon Ball!'' Beerus: All you have to do is play a game of Paper Rock Scissors! If you win I'll leave your Earth intact, but of course if I win, I'll turn your Earth to dust! Darkseid Wiz: Darkseid was the son of a dictator who ruled over a horrifying planet called Apokolips. Darkseid killed his brother Drax in order to succeed him to the throne. Never trying to hide his cruelty and malice, he sought to conquer the universe and rule over all with an iron fist. His sadism was perfectly obvious from the brutal way he treated the residents and slaves of Apokolips. Boomstick: At one point, Darkseid formed a truce with his arch-nemesis, High Father. The two leaders exchanged their sons as a way of ensuring peace, as neither one wanted to risk having their son die by their own hands. Darkseid gave up his son, Orion while Highfather gave him his son, Scott Free. That truce lasted up until the sons were both adults, at which point Darkseid exploited a loophole in their truce by letting Scott escape Apokolips and head to Earth. With Scott hiding in neutral territory, Darkseid could resume his original plans for universal conquest. Wiz: Shortly after the Death of the New Gods story arc, it was revealed that the denizens of Apokolips had taken residence within several Earthlings. Darkseid himself became a nightclub owner known as Boss Dark Side. When his current human body begsn to age at a rapid rate, he transferred his essence to private investigator, Dan Turpin. As Turpin was lured into a secret lab run by Darkseid's minions, we saw that the Dark One had indeed taken root in Turpin's mind and was slowly eating him away. Boomstick: While the main members of the Justice League were called out of action, Apokolips managed to cause untold anarchy, and killed and enslaved millions with the fully-formed Anti-Life Equation. Turpin, his skin solidifying and cracking, had begun to resemble Darkseid, but his will remained his own. When Turpin saw his reflection, however, he showed despair, knew that the Dark One had already taken over, and was just waiting for his submission. Eventually, Turpin came to the conclusion that there was no hope, that Darkseid's victory was inevitable, so he surrendered his body and soul, and allowed Darkseid full control of the Earth. Wiz: Batman, having discovered a bullet that was lethal to the New Gods, confronted Darkseid and told him that even though he was against firearms, he would destroy him once and for all. Darkseid threatened Batman with his Omega Sanction, to which Batman replied by pulling the trigger. Darkseid was left injured and Batman was sent back in time. Afterwards, Superman found what appeared to be Batman's charred corpse and was ready to kill Darkseid, when he realized that he would only kill Turpin. Darkseid laughed at Superman, and stated that Earth's greatest hero would become the enemy of humanity once he had assumed complete control. Boomstick: At that moment, the two Flashes charged past Darkseid, and were followed swiftly by The Black Racer, the New God of Death. Darkseid was caught and purged from Turpin's soul. When the Justice League was tasked with removing all traces of Anti-Life from Darkseid's human minions, Superman was confronted once again by Darkseid, that time in spirit form. Superman erased him from existence by singing a note so high, that it could affect the immaterial. With that, Darkseid's reign of terror was ended. Wiz: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. Boomstick: Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. Wiz: He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands Boomstick: He's fast enough to take a trip to the Source Wall in just a few seconds. That's at the very edge of existence. So like, you're not gonna be able to MapQuest that shit. Wiz: The edge of the observable universe is about forty five billion light-years away and scientists hypothesized the actual scale is over 100 sextillion times greater. It took a whole year for the legendary Helm of Nabu to make this journey, but for Darkseid, all of five seconds. To pull this off, he'd have to be moving over 87 duodecillion times the speed of light. Boomstick: Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans could not even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. Wiz: He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. Boomstick: As a god of Apokolips, Darkseid can live almost indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier beings like Kryptonians or the Spectre could kill him Wiz: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. Boomstick: Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. ''' Wiz: It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Yuga Khan, Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. '''Boomstick: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (a lethal substance to New Gods, conceptually similar to Kryptonite for Kryptonians). Wiz: Omega Beams can be stopped if it hits a different target during its initial pursuit. For example Batman and Flash using Parademons as human shields. Boomstick: But he's still the God of Apokolips, and he's extremely BADASS! Darkseid: I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Darkseid. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance. It is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams. And break your heart. It is with six billion eyes. Nothing like Darkseid has ever come among you; nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! DIE FOR DARKSEID! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Results Boomstick: Damn. It was similar to Darkseid vs Thano.. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick, we don't want to remind the Death of Thanos for the Marvel Fans, Anyway, why and how Darkseid won? well it was everything but Close, Beerus was Horribly, HORRIBLY Outmatched from the start. Boomstick: we'll start with Attack Potency, Holding back Beerus and SSG Goku shook the Universe with only 3 punches, which means both are a Univere Busters+, Beerus' best feat was when Vados STATED THAT WHEN 2 GOD OF DESTRUCTION FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER THEY CAN DESTROYING MULTIPLE UNIVERSES making them a possible High Universal and even Multi-Universal beings Wiz: But why Darkseid was above that..well..Superman and Darkseid shook the Source Wall during their fight, And the Source wall is the end of existence, which means Superman and Darkseid's Clash was Multi-Universal. Boomstick: In terms of speed..Darkseid's speed completely blitzed Beerus'. Beerus is 3/4 of Whis' speed, who is almost 500 quadrillion times the Speed of Light, which means Beerus, is at least 200 quadrillion times the Speed of Light. ''' Wiz: But..Darkseid was BY FAR faster. Darkseid is faster then The Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman. '''Boomstick: The Flash could move ''Faster then Time ''and outraned Black Racer who is literally exists Beyond Space and Time! Wiz: Anyway, Here's one of the best Speed Feats of Darkseid, The edge of the observable universe is about forty five billion light-years away and scientists hypothesized the actual scale is over 100 sextillion times greater. It took a whole year for the legendary Helm of Nabu to make this journey, but for Darkseid, all of five seconds. To pull this off, he'd have to be moving over 87 duodecillion times the speed of light. Boomstick: WOW! That's like thousands of times faster then Both Beerus and Whis! Wiz: In terms of durability, Darkseid far outclassed Beerus. Beerus, even when he was holding back against SSG Goku, easily survived his punches,With a single punches, SSG Goku and Beerus was about to destroy the Universe, so SSG Goku's punches are Universeal+, Making Beerus' durability around Universe level, As he was Holding Back, His durability would be Around Multi-Universe level. Boomstick: BUT WHY DARKSEID OUTCLASSED HIM? Well, Darkseid easily tanked Superman's strongest Attacks, Superman and a alternate Superman's fight is so great it alters space time and reality, Making Superman's punches around Multi-Universe level, more over, Darkseid survived Attacks from the Anti-Montior, Who is Beyond Multiversal, Making Darkseid's durability around Low-Multiversal. Wiz: But when True Darkseid Came to play...Beerus was HORRIBLY outmatched. True Darkseid exists beyond the Multiverse, Making him As a High Multiversal +, And was about to became one with the Multiverse, Making him Beyond Omnipresent speed, Which is BY FAR Greater then Beerus' speed and Attack Potency. Boomstick: BUT WAIT! BEERUS COULD HAKAI DARKSEID! Wiz: Wrong, While Beerus is strong enough to Effect Darkseid's avatar with the Hakai, Darkseid is protected by the Source, Making the Hakai is useless. Boomstick: Seems Like the God of destruction got destroyed by the New God! Wiz: The Winner is Darkseid. Next Time.. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Trunks vs Cloud Strife Trivia * I Used some sections from Thanos vs Darkseid, Like Darkseid's Namu Feat and when Beerus/Thanos saw the Portal to Darkseid's dimension. |-|Gogeta46Power= Beerusvsdarkseid.png|??? Lord bills vs darkseid by fevg620-d8v0nbu.jpg|DeviantArt Darkseid vs beerus.jpg|Shrek-It Ralph LB vs D.jpg|Simbiothero Darkseid vs Beerus.PNG|Gogeta46power Beerus vs Darkseid is a What If? Death Battle. Description Dragon Ball vs DC Comics! The gods of destruction and chaos and gigantic threats to humanity who fight Goku and Superman face off! Interlude Beerus Darkseid Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O. Verdict Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV